My Tweety
by SaphireWaves
Summary: After a battle, Utau wakes up in the hospital. She is shocked to see that Kukai's her best friend, Sanjo is her mother, there are no charas, and Ikuto isn't her brother. Was this some alternate world or was this reality? Kutau Utau's POV Minor Amuto
1. Tweety

"UGH!" I cried out as I fell back.

The chara-nari wore off and Iru seemed very tired. The x-eggs surrounded us. Eru insisted on me to chara-nari with her but I think I'm too worn out. I struggled to get up.

"Utau!" I heard Amu's voice call to me.

I looked up and saw her as Amulet Clover. She used Remake Honey, but there were still many x-eggs. I had to help her. I took up Eru's offer and we did a chara-nari. However, just as I was about to use Angelic Cradle, I felt a huge pain in my back. I had been hit by Easter's new star. I turned around and glared into his eyes. Ryoma Furude.

I blacked out. That's all I could say really. But I felt like I was in another world.

"Tweety? You awake?"

Who was that? I think I heard this voice before...

"Tweety? Tweety?"

My eyes sprung open. I got up slowly to scan the room. It was white and very bright. The bed I was sleeping on was not my own. there were pills beside the bed and a cup of water. I also could see a clipboard with a my picture on it not too far away. I...was in the hospital?

Fighting x-eggs is not _that_ dangerous. I mean, sure you feel sore and stuff but you never feel bad enough to go the hosptial. Seriously! Maybe I was unconscious, Amu left me, and some random fan thought I was really hurt and took me here. That would explain it.

"Tweety! I was right! You are awake!"

Huh? It was the same voice from earlier. I looked around to the room and saw a boy around my age sitting in the corner. He walked up to me and I got a better view of him. This was...Amu's friend? I have seen him once or twice, but I never really talked to him. And why is he calling me Tweety?!

"Tweety? Why are you calling me that? You should know my name is Utau Hoshina. Besides, where's Amu? You are Amu Hinamori's friend aren't you?" I asked, with and eyebrow raised.

"I've always called you Tweety. I think it fits you better than Utau," the boy grinned, "And Hinamori? Why would you want to talk to her? She's a total bitch. She hangs around with that Tskiyomi kid anyways. Weirdo!"

Wait, WHAT?! Has he secretly been calling me Tweety behind my back all this time? And did he just call Amu a bitch?! He and her are very close together like brother and sister. He _did not_ call my Ikuto a weirdo, did he?

"Listen....um....what's your name?" I can't believe I forgot.

"Are you okay? You must of hit your head pretty hard if you forgot your own best friend's name."

My best friend? This dick is my best friend?!

"It's Kukai by the way," he said as he got ready to leave the room.

"Wait, Kukai!" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Where are my charas?" I had to know if Iru and Eru were safe.

"Charas? What are those?"

I was silent. What was going on?

"Nothing. Just leave."

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: :O What is going on? I know it's short chapter but I ran out things I wanted to add for it ^^;

Chapter hint: Um...Amu's "bitchiness" is actually just her cool and spicy self. Instead of people finding it cool, they just thought she was a bitch :P


	2. Kukai

I put my hair down today as I headed off to school. Honestly, I haven't been in an actual school for a long time due to my career. However, I feel like I'm in some sort of flip world! It's crazy. And this Kukai is SO clingy.

"Tweety! You're here!" he called as I walked toward the school.

You see, because of my absence of knowledge of this world, Kukai and Ms. Sanjo think I "damaged" my brain or something stupid. Honestly, my "trapped in another world" theory sounds more believable to me.

"Of course I'm here. Ms. Sanjo was really persistent about me going to school. I'm perfectly fine with tutoring," I scoffed.

Kukai chuckled, "Could you afford it though? And it's weird for you to be calling her 'Ms. Sanjo' and stuff. Call her 'mom' or something."

"But she's not my mom," I said indifferently.

"She is, Tweety. The whole matter's been settled, remember?"

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded.

"You used to have this crisis whether she was your real mom or not because you thought you might be related to Souko Hoshina. Turned out you are blood related to Sanjo. She's your mom. The only reason you thought you could be related to Souko was because of the last names and how you looked a lot like her," Kukai explained to me.

I was shocked. So that means...my and Ikuto aren't related? He was still born to Aruto and Souko, right? I vanquished this thought as we walked off to class. I peered at his schedule. He had all these different classes than me.

"Kukai, why are you walking me to class? Your classes are on the other side of the school, plus there are only two more minutes till class starts," I raised an eyebrow.

He simple smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"I like walking you to class. Plus, I don't think I'm gonna be late. I'm quick and my class isn't that far," he said smugly," I get it, you don't want to be seen with an underclassman, am I right?"

"Underclassmen? You're younger than me?" This surprised me.

"By one year. What difference does it make? You never like talking to me at school."

"But you do so anyway."

"Yup!"

I sighed. I wonder how I'm going to put up with him.

"Kukai, why do you call me Tweety?" I asked suddenly.

He seemed alarm and shrugged his shoulders.

"Once when I went to your house, your mom was watching some tapes of your as a child. In the video, you were singing and dancing. Then your dad said 'You sing as beautiful as a bird' and you replied 'I'm a Tweety bird! A Tweeeety bird!' I laughed so hard and you started yelling at me. I used to call you Tweety just to annoy you, but it soon became a permanent name for you. A thing just between us,"

"Wow," was all I could say.

I couldn't explain how I felt. I just felt content. To think Kukai and I are that close. Maybe it is possible for me to become friends with him. We parted ways as the clocking started ticking faster.

As I walked down the halls, I couldn't help but think of Iru and Eru. They've always been there for me and supported me. Who would do that now? After much thinking, I finally reached my class and took a seat. It's been so long since I've been in a regular school.

"Hoshina?"

I looked up at the teacher who looked a bit irritated.

"Please read the paragraph on top of page 69," he commanded.

I nodded and began to read. This material seemed pretty basic to me. I smiled after reading it, in confidence.

After class, I was followed by this one girl green octopus-like hair. She looked _very_ odd to me. Good god, go to the salon and fix that thing!

"Do I know you?" I asked her.

"Of course, Hoshina! I'm Lulu De Morselle," she smiled proudly.

"Get lost," I said harshly.

I did not want to put up with a rich snob like her. She seemed like the ojou-sama type. I strutted down the halls to my next class. As I turned my head to look out the window, I saw someone. Amu Hinamori. I dropped my books and ran out the door. I didn't care if I got in trouble. I needed to see Amu.

"AMU!" I called.

The girl turned to face me. This Amu was wearing my middle school uniform. She gave me a cold look.

"Ya? What is it? You got something to say?" she responded coldly.

I took a step back. Why was she acting like such a....poser?!

"It's me, Amu. Utau Hoshina,"

"And I care why? Stop calling me Amu like we're buddies or something. 'Cause we're not! I don't have time to play with the most popular girl at Seiyo High either. I gotta get to class," she snapped.

I sighed furiously. Amu looked alarmed.

"Listen, I don't know why you're acting like a cold bitch, but I'm putting a stop to it. Stop pretending! Go back to the real Amu. The spazzy, tsundere, and caring Amu I was best friends with!"

I ran off back into the school. Everyone was in class. I sighed and started to pick up my books. Suddenly a hand touched mine. I looked up. It was Kukai.

"Tweety, why aren't you in class?" he said as he helped me.

"Why aren't you?" I shot back.

"I can't answer that."

"Then I won't answer you."

I huffed and reached to pick up my notes. OW! I checked my finger. I got a paper cut. AND IT'S BLEEDING! Ugh. This day could not get any worse...

"Tweety, you're hurt!" Kukai exclaimed and held my cut finger.

"I'm fine," I said muttered.

He began licking the blood off my finger.

"Gross! Stop doing that!" I shouted.

"Nope. I'm a vampire now! I sparkle in the sun," he joked and then pulled out a bandage.

He wrapped it around my finger and smiled after he was done, like he accomplished something great. I giggled.

"Hey, I got you to laugh! SCORE ONE FOR KUKAI! You haven't laughed since you got back from the hospital," he stated.

He was right. I haven't laughed since then. I haven't felt happy enough to do so. If Iru and Eru were here, I think I would have been more happier...

"Tweeeeety! You listening?"

"Huh?!" I was startled.

He chuckled and handed me my books. He then shot his award-winning smile. Strangely, I'm really growing fond of it. I smiled back and began to walk back to class.

"Tweety..." he called softly.

I stopped in my tracks. I didn't turn to face him.

"What is it, Kukai?"

"All we can do is wait..." he said, but that wasn't his sweet voice. It was someone else's voice. Someone I didn't recognize. Someone who I was avoiding. But if you asked me to tell you who that someone was, I wouldn't know how to answer.

"What am I waiting for?"

* * *

I went to see Kukai at soccer practice. He – I have to admit – was really good. He handled the ball perfectly and went quickly across the field. After practice, he walked up to me. Sweat covered his face and body and he smirked.

"What did you think?" he asked with pride.

"You're really good," I replied.

"Well, you should know that by now, you've been to every one of my practices," Kukai said scratching his head.

"This is my first one, remember?" I raised an eyebrow.

Kukai thought for a moment and and then hit himself on the head and gave me the embarrassed 'I knew that' look. I smiled. He was so cute.

He began to put his arm around my shoulder.

"So Tweety, now that practice is over, want to do another ritual thing?" he said slyly.

"Get your sweaty arm off me and maybe," I said, suppressing a laugh.

Kukai nodded and and went to change into his streets clothes. When he came back, he wore baggy jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I'm guessing where we are going is someplace that's not super fancy. He took my hand and led me off. God, I hope he didn't see my blush.

We arrived in the park about ten minutes later. He led me to the fountain and had me stand on top of it. He then sat down on a park bench facing toward the fountain. He gave me a dead serious look.

"Sing."

I did not see that coming. Sing? Well, I am a famous pop star, but not here. Not in this world. So how does he know I can sing well?

"So I sing to you after everyday of practice?" I questioned.

"Yes you do. It all started once after practice, we were walking home, and you started humming a song. I dragged you to this exact spot and made a big deal about it. 'Look at this new recording artist!' was what I would say. You got so pissed and it took me a while to get you to sing out the song. We do it everyday after practice so we don't forget how we're best friends and no boyfriend of yours can tear us apart," Kukai stated, concluding his story.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, echoing what he said.

I have a boyfriend? This surprised me. Was it Ikuto?! Wait, Kukai said that Ikuto hangs around Amu and is a weirdo (GOSH HOW CAN HE SAY THAT?!) so it can't be him.

I opened my mouth to ask him about the whole boyfriend thing, but realized he was still waiting for that song. He looked impatient. I sighed and sang "My Heartful Song" – the song me and Eru have. I missed her. He noticed my saddened face and suggested we go back to our separate homes. I agreed and that was the last time I saw him that day.

* * *

"Kukai, why are you calling me up so late?!" I asked irritated. (Technically I didn't see him so this doesn't contradict what I said earlier)

"Can't a guy call up his best friend at two in the morning?" he responded chuckling.

"Call up Tadase or something," I replied dryly.

The other line was silent. Did I push a button I shouldn't have? I turned on my side. I was talking to Kukai on my cellphone. I was laying on my bed, with all the lights turned off. The only light in the room was the moonlight coming from the window and the light from the cellphone. I have no idea why I bothered to pick it up. I knew Kukai liked _long_ conversations. My thoughts were interrupted by Kukai's answer to my question.

"He's no you, Utau."

Funny, I finally got him to say my name, but it sounded so...cold.

"Call me 'Tweety'" I whispered softly.

"Oh, so it's growing on you!"

"NO! It's just that it's weird hearing you call me Utau," I huffed.

"Mmm hmmm."

I laughed. It's funny how he can make me laugh so easily. I feel so at peace with him around. I met the guy only a few days ago. Well, according to him, we've known each other ever since fourth grade. In any case, this me has only known him for a couple days and he has this effect on me. It's sorta of the effect Amu has on me. But it's different. It's warmer.

"TWEETY, ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

"Huh?!" I nearly dropped the phone.

"Ha ha! I got you!"

"YOU JERK!" I yelled.

I soon shut my mouth because I remembered Ms. Sanjo is still sleeping. Kukai knew how to get me off of my rocker.

"Tweety..."

I was surprised but his sudden tone change. It was very serious.

"Yeah?" I said tiredly.

"You sound tired. I'll tell you tomorrow. Come over to my house and I'll tell you," I could imagine he winked when he said this.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said sleepily, "Anything else you want to say to me before I fall asleep on you?"

"Sweet dreams and...you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"That...sounds...so...corny...." I mumbled as I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Wala~ Another chapter! :D This fic will be about 6-7 chapters long. I know there's a lot of Kukai interactions in this chapter, but that's because he's not going to be in the next chapter much. :O

Chapter Hint: The whole Tadase thing has role in another chapter.


	3. Ryoma and Ikuto

Ms. Sanjo had made me pancakes this morning. I've always loved them, but eating them in this home felt weird.

"Utau, is there something wrong?" Ms. Sanjo asked.

"No, Ms. Sanjo," I replied softly.

"Ms. Sanjo? What is with you Utau? Just call me mom," she smiled.

I kept silent. I couldn't call her mom. I've only had one mom and she betrayed us. If Ikuto wasn't there for me, I would have never...wait....IKUTO!

"Where's Ikuto?!" I asked frantically.

"Ikuto...? The Tsukiyomi kid?"

"YES!" I shouted.

"Don't tell me you _like_ him," I blushed as she said this, "Besides, you'd be cheating on your boyfriend."

Ikuto is not my brother in this world. We come from different families! It's confirmed! No Easter! We can finally be...WAIT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!

"I have a boyfriend?!" I stood up from the table as I said this.

"Of course, A very nice one in fact. Ryoma Furude."

I was silent again. Ryoma Furude: the one who knocked me into this hell-like heaven. Why did it have to be him?

"Say, Ms. Sanjo, can you tell me about Ikuto family history?" I asked suddenly.

"Why would you want to know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want to see if I remember it the way it is. Maybe his past is the only thing that stays the same in these worlds."

Ms. Sanjo sighed. She hated when I talked about "other worlds"

"He was born to Aruto and Souko. Aruto was a musician and Souko was a singer. He was their only child and they were quite content. One day, Aruto just suddenly vanished. I don't know why he did, but he just walked out on his family. Ever since then, Souko became an alcoholic, lost her voice, and is currently very ill. Ikuto works his butt off to pay for everything," Ms. Sanjo told me.

This past was a bit different then what I remember, but I'm glad there's no Easter in this one. I feel bad that mom (Souko) is currently ill though. And Ikuto still has to work so hard. This world was not much happier.

* * *

I was taking my morning jog today. It was refreshing feeling the breeze upon my face as I wrapped around another corner. I stopped when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took out my cellphone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"TWEEEETY! When are you coming to see me?!"

Kukai, of course...

"I'll be there soon. Don't worry," I said reassuringly.

"You better or it's 12 laps around the block!"

"BRING IT ON! Maybe we should have a race sometime!" I said, letting my competitive side get to me.

"Ha ha. Sure!"

Talking to Kukai was fun. I wish I got to know him back in my old world. I mean if Ikuto were more like him...

"Hey, Kukai..." I began softly.

"Yeah?" he answered seriously.

"What do you know about Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

The other line was silent. I was beginning to worry I said something I shouldn't have. I watched as the breeze picked up the green leaves upon the grass.

"I don't like him. He seems distant to everyone. He skips school a lot and he doesn't have friends."

"But it's not his fault! He probably has good reason for skipping school. He doesn't really have friends because they probably don't try hard enough!" I said defensively.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO CONVINCED TADASE...." Kukai paused.

"Kukai?" I asked, hoping he was okay.

"Sorry, I blew up at you. I'll make it up to you with ice cream, okay?" he said with fake cheer.

Could ice cream really make me forget what I just heard?

"Tweety, I don't like the guy, so can you please not mention him or go near him?"

I couldn't do that. I needed to see Ikuto! I love him! However, telling that to Kukai might result into a bigger tantrum.

"I promise I won't go near him or talk about him," I lied.

"Good. SO COME OVER NOW TWEEEETY!"

Gosh, he's PMSing like a bitch.

"I'll be there after a quick jog," I replied

"Hurry!"

"I will. By the way, did you know about my boyfriend? I found out about him this morning!" I had to bring this up. Why didn't Kukai tell me about him?

The other end was silent again. Kukai...what did I say that makes you so quiet?!

"Yeah. Sorry. He slipped my mind," he said quickly.

"Is he nice? Do you like him?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, considering he's not _my_ boyfriend, I don't have to like him," he replied.

So you hate him?

"Do you like any guy that I associate with?" I asked.

"Nope. They're all dicks."

"So wouldn't that make you the biggest since you associate with me the most?" I asked.

"Well, not to brag but mine is – "

"MY GOD! DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

We burst into laughter.

"Man, your girlfriend must get a kick out of you!" I laughed.

"I don't have a girlfriend..." he responded.

This surprised me. Kukai seemed outgoing and nice. I could easily imagine him having a fanclub. So why wouldn't he be dating someone? Heck, I would date him...not like I like him in that way...not at all....Anyways, I think I'm making him wait a while! I got to say something.

"You don't? What about a girl you like?" I asked.

"There's this girl I like, but I doubt she likes me," he said sadly.

Why did I feel uneasy? It's just a girl he likes. Nothing special. I'm not jealous of whoever this girl is. But doesn't like him? Why wouldn't she?

"You never know. In time, a girl can change her mind," I said, trying to reassure him.

We drifted to a different topic after that. With a bit more off-topic comments, we hung up.

I put my cellphone in my pocket. I began to wonder why does Kukai hate Ikuto. And what does it have to do with Tadase. Kukai did seem strange last night when I asked about Tadase. Maybe Ikuto shared the same hate relationship with Tadase here. Maybe they went gay together behind Kukai's back. Maybe Kukai then killed Tadase. OH MY GOD THAT WOULD MAKE HIM A MURDERER! SCHOOL DAYS ALL OVER AGAIN!

"OW" I yelled as I ran into pole.

Damn, got lost in my thoughts again. I rubbed my head and picked up my cellphone that I had dropped when falling. Ugh! There was a scratch on it.

"Utau?"

I looked up. I was hoping for it to be Kukai, but he always calls me Tweety. It was actually...

"You okay, baby? Were you running 'cause you thought you'd be late for our date?" Ryoma asked.

I had a date with him today?! Just great...

"No , _baby._ That was not why I was running," I said bitterly.

He shrugged and helped me up. Ryoma, I'd hate to admit, was pretty good looking. He had dark green hair which resembled Cloud's (from Final Fantasy – GOSH I LOVE THAT GAME) hairstyle. He was a bit taller than me and wore dark rimmed glasses. And boy do they make him look good!

"Utau? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? No. Repeat it," I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"We're going to the movies," he took my hand and dragged me along.

We reached the movies after an hour since he has no sense of direction (LOSER!). We went to watch "She's the Dude." Honestly, I never believed she was a dude for one second. The acting seemed horrible and stereotyped.

"Wow! These actors are great!" Ryoma commented.

Of course...

"Say, Furude, what do we have in common?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Furude? Call me Ryoma like you always do!"

"No. Answer my question." I snapped.

"Honestly, I don't know. But isn't that the fun part of a relationship?" he smiled.

After a boring hour and a half, the movie was thankfully reaching its end. It progressed to the typical make-out scene between the two main characters.

"Wanna do what they're doing?" Ryoma said slyly.

"NO!" I growled.

Before I knew it, Ryoma was leaning in for a kiss. I pushed him off, but he kept trying to kiss me. When he got really close to me face, I suddenly saw Kukai in front of me instead of Ryoma. With the image in front of me, I didn't push him away. His lips slowly touched mine and it turned into a kiss. However, my mind had been playing tricks on me because it was still Ryoma. I pushed him off of me.

"FURUDE, JUST FRICKING STOP! It's over between us!" I yelled as I got up got up from the seat.

I ran out of the theater. God, he was such a prick. Since the movie was over, I could turn on my cellphone and ask Kukai the directions to his house from here. However, when I took out my cellphone, I noticed I has 3 missed calls. All from Kukai. The phone began ringing. He was calling me again. I wanted to tell him how much of a jerk Ryoma is and how I just want to hang out with him just to relax. I was about to press talk, but I heard a familiar voice.

"Long time no see."

I turned around and saw him. It was Ikuto. The phone continued to vibrate in my hand. I turned it off. Kukai could wait. I was with Ikuto again. I haven't seen him in ages. I wrapped my arms around him and held tight.

"Tweety..."

I knew that voice. I turned my head to look across the street. It was Kukai. I didn't know what to say. He had witnessed me blow him off for Ikuto. I don't know why, but seeing him made me feel so bad. I shouldn't care about how he feels. When you love someone, you love them without feeling any remorse. But why do I feel like I betrayed him?

Before I knew it, Ikuto was slowly leaving my grasp. He was walking away. I had two choices now. Follow Ikuto or stay and talk it out with Kukai.

_"I like walking you to class."_

_"Tweety, why aren't you in class?"_

_"Tweety, you're hurt!"_

_"Hey, I got you to laugh! SCORE ONE FOR KUKAI! You haven't laughed since you got back from the hospital,"_

_"Tweety..."_

"_So Tweety, now that practice is over, want to do another ritual thing?"_

"_Sing."_

_"Sweet dreams and...you're the most amazing person I've ever met."_

_"You better or it's 12 laps around the block!"_

_"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO CONVINCED TADASE...." _

"Ikuto, wait up!" I called out and I followed close behind him.

* * *

A/N: Wow _ I'm not sure how long the next one be :/ Oh and if you don't get the School Days line, it's an anime where the guy cheats on his girlfriend and gets the other girl pregnant. The other girl decides to kill the guy because he got her pregnant. After killing him, his girlfriend confronts her holding a bag. The girlfriend kills the other girl and checks if that girl was really pregnant. Turned out she wasn't. His girlfriend then opened her bag and took out her severed boyfriend's head and hugs it. The end :P

Chapter hint: Ryoma still has a role to fulfill :P


	4. Amu

Okay, am I a horrible bitch? I just chose Ikuto over my best friend in this world. I know I love Ikuto, but is this right?

"Utau..."

KYA~! I love his voice when he says my name! I JUST WANT TO DIE!

"Utau, are you listening?"

"HUH?!"

Dang it! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS!

You see, Ikuto and I were at Easter's (Oh wow...hope this place isn't run by assholes). Easter's was a popular diner. Everybody ate there. So Ikuto and I were sharing a meal there. The thing was that the way Ikuto looked in my eyes, it seemed even more distant. Maybe because we had less of a connection since I wasn't his sister.

"How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Fine. It's kinda hard adjusting. I mean things are so different with out the Charas and Easter and guardians and..." I found myself rambling.

Ikuto seemed a bit confused by what I was saying. Right, he doesn't know about any of that stuff because this is an alternate universe. I tried to change the subject.

"So how have you been doing, Ikuto?" I asked.

"Fine. I guess..."

And it was silent. Ikuto seemed so distant. What was on his mind?

"Say, Ikuto, what's our connection in this world?" I questioned.

"This world?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. We met at the mall. I was with Tadase, Amu, and Kukai, and you were by yourself. Kukai invited you to join us, but you declined. Tadase asked to talk to Amu privately, Kukai secretly followed them, and that left you and me alone. We talked a bit and became friends. End of story."

Ikuto mentioned Kukai! Maybe I could find out what he did that made Kukai hate him.

"What do you know about Kukai and Tadase, Ikuto?" I asked.

"Mind your own business," he mumbled.

Ikuto continued to eat his meal and looked away from me. I know something's up. I deserve a right to know.

"Kukai is my business!" Wow, that sounded possessive.

"If he's not telling you, then what makes you think I would tell you?" Ikuto said, raising an eyebrow.

I became silent.

* * *

I was walking down the streets by now. I couldn't understand Ikuto. Why didn't I feel any sparks? It seemed so empty talking to him.

The wind was lightly blowing and the sun was setting. I turned my head to look at the houses I past by. I suddenly stopped. I saw playground. On the swing was a girl. She was Amu Hinamori.

The pink-haired girl looked so sad and lonely. Without her charas to guide her, she must have just turned into a girl who hides her true self all the time. She could never let her guard down. I felt so sorry for her.

"Amu," I called out to her softly.

She turned to me. The soft gaze in her eyes disappeared and she turned into her outer character. She gave me a cold glare.

"What do you want?!" she snapped.

"For you to be normal again..." I whispered.

Amu looked away.

"Just leave me the hell alone," she muttered bitterly.

I stared at her. She didn't want me to truly leave. She hated being all alone. Amu needed me. But I didn't know how to help her. So I walked away.

* * *

It was just another day at school. The thing was, I would have to see Kukai again. I couldn't bear looking at him after I betrayed him. I walked aimlessly down the halls. I ran into Lulu again.

"Hoshina, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am..." I replied. She looked unconvinced, "Um, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Kukai?"

"Kukai Souma? He seems okay. He doesn't have many friends though. He used to hang out with Hotori, Tsukiyomi, and Hinamori. However, they all drifted apart. Souma seemed really close to Hinamori and Hotori. Then Hotori and Hinamori started dating. That's when Souma broke off with all of them. He gets so hostile every time one of those three are mentioned," Lulu explained to me.

"Oh wow..." I managed to say.

"But then he met you. He soon returned to his normal self. He seems to be making friends again. It's all thanks to you. You two seem really close."

I smiled. I felt bad about thinking Lulu was a rich snob. She was actually pretty nice. She did help clear things up for me. Lulu began to leave for her next class. Ooh, I should start walking to my class too.

That's when I saw him. Kukai.

"Ku...kai..." I chocked out.

He kept on walking. He ignored me. I couldn't blame him. He didn't look at me, he didn't talk to me, and he didn't see me. Kukai walked right past me like I was invisible. It was worse than a verbal beat down. In those, you can still fight back. You still have a chance of keeping the relationship together. However, he gave me the silent treatment. No, it wasn't the silent treatment. It was even worse. Like he didn't even acknowledge my existence. In this game, I had already lost. I couldn't fight back. It was already over.

* * *

I don't know why I was watching Kukai's soccer practice, but I was. It became a bad habit. Here I was, sitting on the bench near the field, watching him play. It's not like I'm waiting for it to be over so I could talk to him. It's not that at all.

Kukai seemed more hostile while playing. He fell down a couple times too. I felt really bad for him. He didn't look too good. I hope he isn't getting sick.

"Why are you here? I thought he dumped you," said a familiar voice.

"IKUTO!" I exclaimed as I turned to face him.

Ikuto was sitting right next to me now. I looked back at Kukai. He was looking our way. He soon got angry and accidentally tripped over the ball. The coach yelling at him and Kukai was on the ground in defeat.

"Kukai..." I whispered, feeling sorry for him.

Ikuto gave me a strange look. I didn't quite notice it though.

"Are you in love with him?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

I turned to to face him. That caught me by surprise.

"...No."

"You paused," Ikuto remarked.

"You suck," I replied sourly.

I am in love with Ikuto – not Kukai. I am in love with Ikuto – not Kukai. I am in love with Ikuto – not Kukai. I am in love with Kukai – not Ikuto. Wait, what?

"How can I be in love with him if I'm in love with you?" I shot back, unaware I had just confessed to Ikuto of this world.

He was silent for a bit and shrugged. He put his hands behind his head.

"You aren't in love with me, though. You love me," he replied.

"Is there a difference?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded.

Just then I realized what he was saying was true. I love Ikuto. Like a brother. I'm not in love with him. Like I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But what is "in love"?

When you're in love, you get happy whenever you see that person. When you're in love, you can relax and let you be you. When you're in love, you don't need a conversation because you are perfectly content with just being with that person. When you're in love, you are willing to do anything for that person. You hate not being with them. That person for you always make you smile, makes you feel comfortable, and....Kukai makes me feel a lot of those things.

I turned to Ikuto. He's my brother. I shouldn't be chasing after him.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry. Can you please come with me?"

He nodded. I took his hand and we walked to the playground. I saw Amu sitting there as she did earlier. I glanced at Ikuto. He seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Amu..." he choked out.

Amu turned to him. Her eyes widened and watered. She got up form the swing and walked up to him.

"Ikuto..." she said softly.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear:

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

Amu smiled and held onto him tighter.

"I forgive you..." she mumbled.

I smiled. I realize now that Ikuto truly cares about Amu. She's the only one he can be his true self around. I shouldn't chase after him anymore.

Ikuto and Amu broke off their hug. Ikuto then walked up to me and smiled.

"I guess I should tell you the story between us. You see, I've liked Amu for a long time. But my former best friend Tadase liked her too. I thought that it would be better if Amu were to go with him. Tadase's nice. He wouldn't try to hurt her. I decided to give him a push. He asked her out. However...his other best friend at the time also liked Amu. He blew up at Tadase for asking her out. They stopped talking.

"A month later, I was even closer friends with Amu – and still in love with her. That was the problem. Tadase began noticing how close we were. He then accused her of liking me. She denied it, but that night she confessed to me that she did. I rejected her. I couldn't ruin Tadase's happiness for my own gain. Tadase found out about her confession and broke up with her. He grew to hate me because I was the reason he lost his precious Amu. With that, Tadase moved away.

"Amu became reclusive and shot everyone attitude. She was soon known just as 'the fickle bitch' I sometimes got to see her, but she didn't talk to me.

"So that's why we were like this. Thank you for helping us," Ikuto said, finishing his long story.

Amu turned to me. She spoke to me, but something sounded weird about her voice.

"Utau, please wake up..."

The colors of the surroundings seemed dull and disorted now. I could hear a beeping noise. What was going on?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The scenery was back to normal suddenly. What just happened?

"Huh? I didn't say anything," Amu replied.

"But you just said 'Utau, please wake up...'" I responded, confused.

"Are you okay, Hoshina?" Amu questioned.

No, I was not okay. This hell-like heaven is driving me up the wall. The only good thing in this world is...Kukai.

I took out my cell and dialed Kukai's number. Strangely, his mother picked up.

"Utau? Is that you?! Thank goodness! Listen, Kukai's in the hospital."

I dropped the phone. No way.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Thank you for all the reviews :D I'm thinking of adding an omake :P I've been writing it and it's sorta really long O.O Not sure if I should add it after this chapter or after the last chapter because it might give the end away for all you smart people .


	5. This Seems Real to Me

I had found how Kukai had been hospitalized because he broke his leg. Apparently, he fell down the stairs. I stood in front of the door to his room. Should I enter? The nurses were staring at me. I could hear whispers saying "Ooh, I hope she's not his girlfriend. That is one fine man in there!", "Totally, I'd love to get a guy like him my age!", and "I could totally set him up with my daughter if he ain't taken!". Grrr...bitches, back off! He's mine! I quickly opened the door and went in.

There he was. The guy I liked. My Kukai.

"Utau..."

His words stung like poison.

"Please be quiet as I talk to you okay," I commanded.

Kukai nodded reluctantly. I sighed and sat down on the chair beside him. Here goes nothing.

"At first, you seemed like a total dick. No offense! But you got sweeter and nicer and even more amazing. I don't want to lose you! I chased after Ikuto because I thought I loved him. I was wrong. It was love, but it was brother-sister kind of love. I longed for someone to love and I chose Ikuto because he was the closest one and I couldn't distinguish the two loves. There's love and in love. Honestly, I don't know when I'll be 'in love' but I do like someone. He's been guiding me thorough this crappy world and gives me at least one reason why I want to stay in this world. It's because of him. It's because of you...Kukai, I'm in l-l-l-l-" I COULDN'T SAY IT! DAMN IT! "l-l- in like with you!"

I breathed heavily after my confession. Now all I can do is just stare and wait for his response.

Kukai stared at me blankly. I was afraid of his reaction. He then started chuckling. That chuckling became laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! I JUST POURED MY SOUL INTO THAT SPEECH!" I yelled.

He then got up from the bed and hugged me.

"You are so cute. I'm in like with you too," he whispered in my ear.

I wanted that moment to last forever, but Kukai interrupted it. Dang it. He pulled away from the hug and sat back down on the bed.

"I want to tell you what went down between Tadase, Ikuto, and I. You see, in eight grade, I had this crush on a girl. It was Hinamori."

I got a bit jealous when he said that.

"I really liked her. Tadase and I were really close and he helped me try to get her. I believed I almost had her, but then Ikuto...I didn't know that Tadase also liked Hinamori. Tadase had confessed his secret crush to Ikuto. Ikuto convinced Tadase to go after her. He asked her out and they dated for the rest of the year. I was so heartbroken...I mean, my best friend just took away the girl I had liked for quite a long time. According to Ikuto, Tadase only started liking her a month before he asked her out. Anyways, I completely walked out from them because of incident.

"Ikuto called me today. He told me what you did. That was nice, Tweety."

I held his hand.

"Say it again. Call me Tweety."

"Tweety."

I loved it. I felt so happy. Wrapping my arms around him one more, I knew he was the one for me.

* * *

It was the day of the dance (I never mentioned it before because I wasn't interested but now that I have a date, I decided to go). Here I was with my Kukai. His leg was broken so he couldn't dance. Instead, me and him talked throughout it. I got thirsty so I offered to get us some punch. As I walked up to the punch bowl, I saw Ryoma.

"What do you want, Furude?" I said bitterly.

"I want to apologize for what I did to you and Souma," he said.

"Apology not – WAIT, YOU DID THAT TO KUKAI?!" I shouted.

"Yes, I'm really sorry. I pushed him down the stairs because I was mad you dumped me and thought he might have been the reason."

"He wasn't."

"But you still got together with him."

I huffed. Ryoma sighed.

"You're acting like a brat," he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU JERK!" I growled.

"BRAT!"

"JERK!"

"BRAT!"

"JERRRRK!"

I began laughing. I sort of understood why I liked him. He was fun.

"You laughed," he mumbled.

This sounded strange coming from him.

"I did," I nodded.

"Sorry I was a jerk to you two," he muttered.

I looked away and bit my lip. He sounded like he meant it. I sighed and took my two cups of punch in one hand and patted Ryoma on the shoulder with the other hand.

"Apology accepted, asshole," I said softly.

I quickly ran back to Kukai, who was now giving evil eye to Ryoma.

"Forget him," I told him.

Kukai shrugged and started getting up. I held onto his arm.

"Hey, why are you getting up?" I asked.

"Please come with me," Kukai had said, but it wasn't his voice. It was Ikuto's.

I stood there shocked and followed him. He led me to the school fountain. It was beautiful. He took my hand and I sat down by the fountain with him. It was like fairytale. A shoujo manga! This is the happy ending, right?

Kukai smiled at me. I smiled back. He soon leaned in to give me a kiss. I was filled with extreme happiness when he came closer, but right before he touched my lips, I had figured it out.

"This isn't real," I whispered.

He stopped. Our faces were inches apart. Kukai didn't seem surprised and stood up. He put his hands in his pockets and looked downward.

"I knew you would figure it out. You're smart, Tweety," he muttered, "I just didn't think I would feel horrible when you did."

"Please explain it to me, Kukai," I said softly.

He sat back down. He didn't look at me. He spoke with a withered voice.

"When Ryoma Furude hit you, it knocked you into a coma. It was meant for Amu Hinamori, but he hit you by accident. He didn't really know what to do, so he took you back to Easter. They decided to keep you hostage as an exchange for the Humpty lock.

"This is your coma dream. This world was created by you. You wanted Ikuto not to be your brother so he isn't here. You were wavering if you should have charas, so they are gone. Easter is gone for obvious reasons. You think of Yukari Sanjo like a mother. You didn't know the other guardians well so they don't exist. As for the reason Ryoma Furude was your boyfriend, you secretly have been jealous he's taken your spot at Easter.

"You still have some grasp on reality though. All the weird voices you have been hearing have been from the real world. You see, Ikuto went to save you – thus causing you to hear 'Long time no see' – and took you to Amu's place. Her parents drove you to the hospital. The doctors say your body is just giving up. That's because you have grown attached to this world. If you chose this world over the real one, you'll die there. You can never go back."

"Then I'll stay here! Kukai, you're the reason that I love this world!"

"Listen to me!" His tone scared me. "Think about what you're giving up!"

I closed my eyes. I didn't understand what Kukai was talking about. I don't think I'll be giving up much. I then thought about everything. My friendship with Amu, Iru and Eru, my singing career – everything! I knew my answer now.

"Kukai, I choose my old world." I told him.

He looked hurt. Kukai sighed and began scratching his head.

"I knew you would, Tweety. It was nice getting to know you," he sighed.

"What will happen to you?" I asked him, afraid of the answer.

"I'll disappear."

"NO!" I cried, grabbing onto his arm now.

"It's okay, Tweety. You can meet me back in your world."

"It won't be the same!"

Kukai turned to me with a soft smile.

"That's fun thing about it. Cheer up," he said with fake cheer.

I was silent. I couldn't. I finally found the one for me and I have to leave and start all over.

"I'll meet the you in my world. I'll start over. I'll fall in love with you again!"

"You...just said you loved me," Kukai smiled a crooked girn.

"I do."

Heck, I'm going for it. I kissed his softly on the lips. When we pulled apart, he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you do that? You know I'm not real."

"I know, but I also know I won't be able to do that to you for a long time," I replied with a smile.

He laughed. Gosh, I love his laugh. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I want to go back.

"Take care, my Tweety," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around. I was in the hospital. Amu was staring at me. A doctor was by her side. Her eyes watered.

"UTAU~!" she cried as she hugged me.

It was nice to have this hug. But I had to act natural.

"What **the hell** do you think you're doing?! Hugging me out of nowhere!" I huffed.

Amu began to spazz out. It was nice to see her acting normal. Eru and Iru came in. I smiled brightly.

"Eru! Iru!" I exclaimed.

Eru and Iru floated to me and held onto me.

"UTAU!" they cried in unison.

It was good to be back.

* * *

I wanted to thank Ikuto for saving me, but he hadn't come home in two weeks. I was getting worried. Here I was sitting on my couch with a blanket covering me. I got up and looked out the window. The Easter goons have been their for a while. What was going on?

The next day, I decided to visit Amu and ask if she knew where Ikuto was. I still had some files from Easter so I knew where Amu lived. I got dressed properly and hurried out the door with Iru and Eru.

I had arrived at Amu's house. After ringing the bell, I had to wait a while before she opened the door. When she did, she seemed shocked.

"UTAU?!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know where is Ikuto?" I asked.

"N-no!"

Something told me she was lying. I sighed and let it go. I then told her I wanted to talk to her about Ikuto. I decided to take her out for ramen first. We arrived at the Stubborn Ramen (strange name I know!) and began eating.

After the meal, we walked close by the river. I guess I should start telling her about my family. I'll gradually go into Ikuto and his suffering. I sat down and began telling her about my family's past. I then told her that she was allowed to save Ikuto too, because I trust her. She belongs with him.

"Amu?"

I knew that voice. I turned around and I saw Tadase. He was standing with...Kukai.

"T-tadase! What are you doing here?" Amu stammered.

"Souma and I just came back from watching a movie. Why are you here, Amu?" Tadase replied.

"Um...Utau took me out to eat Ramen," Amu said nervously.

Uh oh. I think she likes him. Poor Ikuto.

"Whoa, pop stars eat ramen?"

His voice. Kukai's voice. It brought joy to my ears. I tried to hide it though.

"You got a problem with that?" I said, with an eyebrow raised.

He chuckled. Gosh, I loved his laugh. He gave me a thumb's up.

"Nah, I love ramen!" he replied.

I was surprised by his answer. I got up and walked over to him.

"Oh really? There's this new ramen shop down the street. Why don't we have an eating contest?" I said slyly.

"Ooh, strong woman." he grinned.

We dashed off to there. I don't think Kukai saw, but I was smiling the entire way there.

"Think you can beat me, pop princess?" he asked smugly.

"You bet I can!" I said proudly, "And...call me Tweety."

* * *

A/N: THE END! :D Hoped you enjoyed it ^___^ I'll be adding one more chapter. It's just the past between Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase in this story :]


	6. Where is This Going?

(Everything here is not Utau's POV)

Kukai's POV

Hello readers! I'm Kukai Souma of Utau's coma dream! In this story, a fake past was made to make Utau's dream seem even more real. That past became my memories. I know I'm not real, but I do feel. These memories refuse to go away. So if you guys are wondering what happened, in detail, to Ikuto, Tadase, and Amu in the past, read on!

Takes place prior story

It's the eighth grade. Things have changed. For one thing, there's a new transfer student. He comes from east side of town. The east guy has become good friends with my best friend Tadase. Another thing that has changed is that I've been failing history. However, one thing that will probably never change that I am in love with Amu Hinamori.

Tadase and I have known her since I was in sixth grade and she and Tadase were in fifth. We'd be together all the time. I'd fallen for her by the time I hit seventh grade. This year, though, I plan to confess to her. I told Tadase about my crush on her last year. He seemed surprised and now he's cheering me on! I know I can get her.

"Ah, Kukai!"

I turned around and saw Tadase and Amu walking together. Amu rushed up to me and smiled. We were same part of the school again. You see, Seiyo is separated in three sections. There is the Elementary, Junior High, and lastly High School. We were in the Junior High section. Even though they're sevvies (seventh graders), I could still talk to them all I wanted to during lunch and before/after school.

This was going to be a good year.

* * *

Tadase's POV

"I just don't know what to do!" I confessed.

You see, me and Ikuto were talking about my crush on Amu Hinamori. I've had one on her ever since the beginning of this school year. Ikuto seemed strange every time I brought up Amu.

"Why don't you just confess to her?" he suggested.

"I can't. My friend, Souma, is already in love with her..." I said sadly.

Ikuto was silent. It seemed like he was in deep thought. He then stood up and walked up to me.

"Listen, if you _really_ like Amu and you are sure she's better off with you than him, go for it. Ask her out."

I pondered over this. Alright. I'll ask her out. Kukai would understand.

* * *

Kukai's POV

"UAAA~!" Amu yawned as we were shopping at the mall.

Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, and I were at the mall. Amu wanted someone's opinion on what to where to the upcoming dance. Therefore, we were all dragged along.

We were now at Forever 21. Amu came out the changing room for the fifth time. She was wearing a white shirt with lots of sparkles. It burned my eyes. And a skirt with a blue and white plaid pattern.

"What about this?!" she asked frantically.

"You look very nice, Hinamori," Tadase said without looking at her.

"You look hot," Ikuto stated simply looking at his watch.

"You look great," I said tiredly, my eyes focused on the ice cream store not too far away from where we were.

"Come on! That's what you said about the last ones!" she shouted and rushed back in the changing room.

She came out wearing her regular clothes.

"Done. Let's go to the next store," she stated.

"You look very nice, Hinamori."

"You look hot."

"You look great."

"YOU GUYS KEEP REPEATING THE SAME THING! THIS TIME I'M NOT EVEN TRYING ON ANYTHING!"

Oh dear god.

* * *

We began walking to the food court. We – well I – bumped into Utau along the way.

"Ow! What was that for?" Utau glared at me.

We had bumped each other on the heads. Amu was giggling. Utau, you see, was my friend from fourth grade till fifth grade. We drifted apart after I met Amu.

"Sorry 'bout that, Barbie!" I smirked. She hated all the nicknames I gave her.

"Ugh! Do you really hate saying my name that much?" she grumbled.

I shrugged. Ikuto stepped up to Utau. Her face instantly lit up. Oh great. Another girl captivated by how hot Ikuto was.

"Would you like to join us? We're about to eat," he offered.

Utau shook her head. After much persuasion, she sat down with us. I sighed and sat down with my friends. Well, Ikuto and Utau. Where was Tadase and Amu? I turned to Ikuto and asked him. He pointed to the line for the Burger King at the mall. I stood up and walked to there.

I was going to greet them by coming up from behind and patting them on the back and say "How's it going?" but I stopped in my tracks when I heard what they were saying.

"I really like you, Hinamori! Or should I say Amu? Anyways, will you allow me to be your boyfriend?"

I couldn't believe it. Tadase was asking Amu out. But he was supporting me! I was supposed to ask her out! I looked at Amu. She was blushing.

"Y-yes. I'd love to be you girlfriend..."

Oh this can't be happening. But it was. Amu gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to the bathroom. In rage, I stormed up to Tadase.

"Ah...Souma...what a pleasant surprise!" Tadase faked a smile.

I held him up by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. Anger was controlling me.

"What the hell, man? You said that I could have her! Yet, you ask her out and she says yes! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

"Souma, please listen to me! Ikuto told me..."

"Like I give a damn what Ikuto told you! You promised...you promised you would help me get Amu!"

"...Souma, did you ever consider that it would be better if Amu would date a guy other than you? Like me? Maybe she wouldn't be able to handle you when youg ot like this? Does she even know you that well? Do you even know her that well? Ikuto told me that if I believe you are unfit to be with Amu then...I should take her for myself!"

I dropped Tadase on the floor. He stared at me. I looked at my surroundings. People were staring. Ikuto started walking up to us.

"I did say that. I trust Tadase better with Amu then you. Amu should be with whoever makes her happy," Ikuto said, almost sadly.

I bit my lip. Could I make Amu happy? I could try. I really really like her.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" I could hear her call happily.

She ran to us and recognized the tension. She looked at me. I looked down at the ground.

"Kukai, what's wrong?" she asked.

I clenched my fists. I turned to look at all of them. Amu seemed alarmed. Tadase seemed guilty. Ikuto seemed lost in his thoughts.

"I HATE YOU ALL, YOU DAMN TRAITORS!"

I ran off.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

It's been a month since Tadase and Amu got together. Guess what? I'm in love with her. Ever since she was in fifth grade. Since that moment in the amusement park, I couldn't stop thinking about her. However, my best friend, Tadase, is in love with her as well. He is, in fact, dating her. I'm screwed.

"Ikuto! Open up!"

And another thing. Amu's staying over at my house while her 'rents are out of town. See how easy it is to get over her?

I sighed and opened the door. Amu was in her orange pajamas. Damn, she looked cute.

"I'm taking the bed tonight! And ALONE!" she hissed.

I like to sneak onto the bed with her and snuggle. Big deal.

"Aw, but where would I sleep?"

"On the floor!" she replied immediately.

Honestly, I bet she would never treat Tadase like this. Sometimes I wish she would give _me_ that dreamy stare. However, that's lovestruck Amu. I prefer the real Amu any day.

"The floor is too hard and cold," I complained.

"Get over it," she said looking away.

Aye aye, captain! I began to lay out the sleeping bag on the floor. I yawned and laid down. I could hear Amu click of the lights. She was heading to bed too. I heard her body plop on the bed, making a thud sound. After about seven minutes, I got up 'cause I knew she'd be asleep. I walked over to the bed and gazed at her. She had such a beautiful face. She's really the only person who understands me.

I'm a black cat who brings nothing but misfortune. So how could there be any way that she could want me? If she did, I would hurt her somehow. I don't want that. Tadase is kind and gentle. He can take care of her. He can...I can't...

Why the heck does she have to stay at my place? So Tadase's grandmother thinks it's inappropriate for "young ones to share the same roof before marriage" and all that crap. Can't she just sneak into his house like she does at mine? Well, she barely needs to sneak in because my mother is either asleep or too drunk to remember my name every time Amu comes over. I love Amu's company, but I need to get over her. For Tadase's sake.

I shivered. It was getting cold. With half a smirk, I crawled into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her to keep me warmer. I really hope Tadase doesn't find out about this.

* * *

"What is going on between you two?" Tadase asked, irritated.

"N-nothing!" Amu stuttered.

I was eavesdropping on her conversation with Tadase. They were talking on the phone. He was on speaker because Amu needed to use her hands to write her paper.

"Then why have you been so distant to me and more close to Ikuto?"

"T-t-that's because...uh...Ikuto's helping me with my studies!"

"I thought you would come to me about your studies..."

"I WOULD! But Ikuto just happens to know a lot about the subject! Honest!"

Liar...

"Amu, are you in love with Ikuto?"

She was silent. I was eagerly awaiting her response.

"No, Tadase. I'm not. call you back tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. By the way, where are you living again? I remember a week ago you said your parents would be out of town for the whole month and you needed a place to stay. Where did you end up staying?"

"U-um...Utau's house! She's been very generous."

After that, they hung up. I walked into the room. Amu was usually silent. She then turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"I lied to Tadase!"

I could tell that...

"I do love you. I'm in love with you, Ikuto!"

Didn't see that coming. I stood there shocked. I loved her too, but I couldn't ruin her relationship with Tadase. It would hurt him so much.

"So what? Do you expect me to love you back? Come on, Amu. Not everyone in the world is in love with you. I don't love you back. So stay with Tadase."

She looked shocked. Soon she looked as if she was about to cry. Amu got up and ran out of the room. Maybe even the house. I didn't check. But by morning she was gone.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tadase. I'm breaking up with you."

"I don't understand! Is this about Ikuto?"

Again, I was spying on their conversation. It was at school during lunch. I like to sneak to the junior high section during lunch to see them.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I see. So he's really a black cat who brings nothing but misfortune."

"Oh no! He isn't! It's just that.."

"And you lied to me? You do love him?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, Tadase!"

"And you're not doing that now?!"

"Tadase! I love you. But I love Ikuto more!"

"My god! I"m having trouble even deciding to be your friend! Are you always going to lie to me like this?"

"Tadase! NO!"

He ran off. I stared at the scene. I rejected her so she could stay with Tadase, but she ended up breaking up with him anyways. Now both of them are heartbroken. What had I done?

* * *

Amu's POV

"Have you heard? Tadase Hotori moved away!"

"Yeah, right after he broke up with Amu Hinamori."

"I knew she was trouble..."

"I heard she was in love with another man, an older one at that!"

"Yeah! And I heard she'd been sleeping with him. What a slut..."

"Shh! Here comes the fickle bitch!"

Those girls didn't know I could hear them. I wish I couldn't. I hated what they said about me. No one ever got close to me now. Kukai hates me, Tadase hates me, and talking to Ikuto feels awkward. I was all alone.

* * *

Kukai's POV

Well, what's been going on with me during this time span? Well, I have no friends. Why? I kept having mood swings the month Amu and Tadase were dating. I scared away all my friends. When I finally got over it, they broke up. Whoopee. Still, no one is willing to talk to me now.

I sighed as soccer practice was over. I watched as my teammates and ran to each other and starts walking to the locker room in pairs or groups. I was all alone.

"You're really good."

I turned my head to the bench near the field. It was Utau. I haven't seen her in a while. Well, of course, we're in different grades so I can't see her in class. Plus at lunch she tends to disappear.

"You just noticed?" I said cockily.

"Yes, but I really think on your team-building," she replied.

"Team-building? Why would need to work on that?"

"You hog the ball, super star. Get over yourself and get rid off it. It's a burden. Try to make eye contact. Try to get their precious attention. Do you your best."

It suddenly felt like we weren't talking about soccer anymore.

"No one wants 'the ball' from me..."

"Make them. Give them a reason," she stated.

I pondered over this. What she was saying really made sense. I walked up to her.

"Why do _you_ care about my 'oh so amazing' life?"

"Because...just because..."

I chuckled. I noticed that she was standing up and was about to leave.

"Wait!" I called.

She stopped and turned to look at me. She gave a look that said "Yeah, what is it?"

"Wanna get a bite to eat after I'm done changing?" I asked hopefully.

"Come on. You got to sell it. Make me want to eat out with you," she instructed.

I scratched my head. What should I say?

"I'll treat you to ramen!"

Utau looked surprise and held her head high. She obviously liked the idea.

"Fine. I will go with you. Want to have an eating competition?" she said a smirk.

"Bring it on!" I yelled back.

I began to walk to the locker room. I needed to change out of this uniform first. As I drew closer to the door, I heard Utau call to me.

"Don't make me wait too long, Kukai!"

Funny. She actually said my first name. Like we were close.

"Of course I won't..." I started to say and looked back at her.

What caught my eye were the yellow bird key chain on her cellphone.

_"I'm a tweety bird! I'm a tweeeeeety bird!"_

_"HAHAAHAHAHA! Tweety bird?"_

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

_"Oh, I wouldn't want to mess with you, Tweety!"_

_"Ugh! Not another nickname..."_

_"Come on! It's so fitting."_

_"Grrr...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

"...Tweety."

She gave a glare as the flashback come to her as well. The glare soon softened and she smiled at me. I think...she likes the nickname this time.

* * *

Extra: The Ramen Scene

(This takes place right after where the last chapter left off)

Kukai's POV

I was surprised. To think, I'm sitting next to the famous Utau Hoshina! Of course, she's just like any normal person though – except for the fact she's super hot, can sing really good, and eats ramen like a professional. Wait, eats like a professional? That sounded stupid.

Oh, and where are the charas? Well, Eru stuck around with Amu and Tadase. Iru began messing with Daichi and they were out somewhere. So that left me adn Little Miss Pop Princess here alone.

"So, tell me about yourself," she demanded.

Hm...why is she interested in me? I'm not really special. Maybe it's just out of courtesy.

"Well, I play soccer. However, I am very good at other sports as well. I sometimes shoot hoops with Nade – I mean Nagihiko," I said, catching myself at the Nadeshiko-Nagihiko part.

"And?"

You want more?

"Well, you tell me about yourself!" I replied.

"You can read about me in an old magazine or something..." she replied nonchalantly.

I thought for a moment. That was true. I sipped my glass of water as I thought of what I should say next.

"Yeah, but how much of that is true? I want to know the real you," I replied with a smile.

Utau's eyes widened. She then blushed. Cute. She huffed and looked away. She began mumbling something. Soon, the words soon become audible.

"I'm trying to be a stronger person. I hate losing and I'm pretty competitive. I've always wanted to be a singer since I was a little girl. I developed my brother complex when Ikuto protected me as we were growing up. I've recently gave up on him though. I like someone else now."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"And I should tell you why...?"

I shrugged. She looked away. I wonder who this guy is. I have to admit I'm jealous. Any guy is lucky to have a girl like her liking him. Utau went back to eating. Damn, she eats like a guy! She's tougher than most guys I know. I took another sip of my glass of water.

"Utau, I – " I began.

"TWEETY!" she turned her head at me and yelled. She soon blushed and looked away, "I mean...can you please call me 'Tweety'...?"

I chuckled. She was so cute.

"Fine. Tweety, I guess I should tell you about me a bit more. I'm mostly the big brother kind of guy – despite the fact I'm the youngest of five brothers. I care a lot about my friends. Especially Tadase, Hinamori, and Yaya."

"Yaya? That's her first name, right? So...are you two really close?" she asked – was that jealousy in her voice?

"Yeah, she's really a sweet girl. Really innocent and asks like a child. We're like brother and sister. So don't worry about it," I said smiling.

"Who said I was jealous?" she mumbled.

It says so all over your face. Was I the guy she likes? It would be really interesting if I was.

After we finished eating the ramen, we exited the ramen shop. I had to get back home soon or my brothers will kill me!

"It was nice meeting you," I told her.

"I feel the same...I guess."

"We should hang out sometime."

"Give me your phone, I'll add my number to it."

I did so and she quickly put in her number. She then took a picture of herself and put that as the contact picture. I took her phone and did the same. We gave each other back our phones and soon parted ways.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked hopefully.

"If you're lucky!"

I chuckled and started walking back home. I turned my head and watched her go. I began muttering to myself.

"Utau...no...Tweety...I think...I could fall in love with you."

* * *

A/N: So that's the end! That's really it. It's longer than I thought it would be. The last chapter could be considered the end as well. This is more just an extra. I was originally just going to make this about the Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase relationship in the coma dream, but a reviewer wanted to know how the pairings would end.

Well, for Amuto, you can use the anime/manga storyline because I set that last scene in the previous chapter to be like the anime/manga so you could do that. Or you can make up your own end for them. Heck, if you're a Tadamu fan, you can imagine the end as Amu getting together with Tadase instead.

For Kutau, I'd like to end it here. This story's centric topic should be about Utau's inner struggle for what she really wants. The coma dream was to help her do so and get over her brother complex. I don't plan on writing about her getting together with the real Kukai because I completed my goal. She knows she wants Kukai now. He's obviously going to like her back according to his last quote. Plus, Utau's awesome so he has to fall for her.

How I got the name "Tweety" for her, well, I was reading this book and I loved the relationship between the two main characters. They had cute nicknames for each other and I ended up giving a lot of people nicknames (Erika is Eri now, Joyce is Joy-Roy-Roy-Roy, Annie is Annizle, etc). I decided to give one to Utau. However, instead of a play on her name, I gave her nickname that is the name of another character. I gave her the name "Tweety" because Tweety is smart. He's a quick thinker. He went from being a violent, aggressive bird to a more to down-to-earth bird. Utau, too, went from coldhearted bitch to sweet tsundere girl. She is also pretty sharp. Also, they are both blonde :P

Thank you all my reviews. Especially:

Amulet Misty  
Crazy_Kunoichi_Tenten  
Merines_Shinku  
xxxUtauloverxxx

I don't know if I'm going to write anymore Shugo Chara fanfics. If I do, it'll probably be Amuto with Kutau and Rimihiko as side pairings. However, I do have an itch to do a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. If I do a Kingdom Hearts one, you can expect it to be Sokai and/or Namixas. Unfortuntely, I have been a bit brain dead in the plot department for stories these days.


End file.
